


Flutuando

by SupercorpÉAmor (HellaSupercorpTrash)



Series: Deusa das Estrelas (God!Lena AU) [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 19:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15564591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellaSupercorpTrash/pseuds/Supercorp%C3%89Amor
Summary: Era complicado e doloroso, algo que Kara notou que toda a dor de não ter a salvo veio do fato que ela amou Lena o tempo inteiro.E talvez essa seja a tortura. Saber o que poderia ter acontecido. (E era como se Lena fosse uma ex. Ex-quase. Ex-e se? Ex- o que poderia ter sido? Poderia ter sido qualquer coisa, poderiam ter sido felizes.)





	Flutuando

Isso é como uma tortura cruel, não é? Vê-la por perto, salvando pessoas todos os dias ao seu lado.  Com essa linha de mandíbula que poderia cortar vidro e uma espécie de andar gracioso (que não era realmente andar, afinal, os pés nunca tocavam o chão). Com a voz de sempre, o sotaque que só adicionava mais um pouco de charme e de mistério. Gentil e cuidadosa com todo mundo, até mesmo com os caras maus. Forte e poderosa, uma mente diferente com esse poder de um deus. Ela era a salvadora que as pessoas esperavam, não de uma religião específica, somente alguém para acordar a esperança no mundo inteiro (Não somente em uma cidade, em um país, como os Supers, era  _mundial_ ). 

Era complicado e doloroso, algo que Kara notou que toda a dor de não ter a salvo veio do fato que ela amou Lena o tempo inteiro.

E talvez essa seja a tortura. Saber o que  _poderia_ ter acontecido. (E era como se Lena fosse uma ex. Ex-quase. Ex-e se? Ex- o que poderia ter sido?  _Poderia ter sido qualquer coisa, poderiam ter sido felizes._ ) Imaginar o que nunca aconteceu porque ela percebeu tarde demais. E isso era cruel, terrivelmente cruel. Não havia uma cura para a dor que queimava agora. Queimando profundamente e sem parar. A dor da perda - da perda de algo que ela nunca realmente teve. Em certos momentos, ela não conseguia respirar. Não conseguia pensar claramente. Um véu de dor a auto-ódio a cegando quando estava sozinha com os próprios pensamentos.

_Por que tão tarde? Por que tão devagar? Por que cega demais?_

Agora, o que ela poderia fazer? Esperar isso ser mais fácil? Ser algo menos opressor e sufocante? Até o momento em que ela não precisaria chorar até dormir no conforto que Alex sabia oferecer. Com as palavras certas ou com o silêncio confortável de familiaridade.  Tudo porque ela demorou demais - para perceber o que sentia e para chegar e salvar alguém tão importante.

* * *

 

A cor do universo é frio. Desconfortavelmente gelado. A solidão no espaço é uma tortura, o lugar mais solitário do mundo, longe de qualquer um e de qualquer tipo de calor. Longe demais da terra, longe demais do sol, flutuando lentamente no vácuo.

Quilômetros e mais quilômetros de cada, flutuando além do alcance.

O corpo dela estava fora do alcance, mesmo que somente a sete palmos da superfície terrestre. Gelado e morto. Mas isso era mais sobre espirito - alma, essência, seja lá o que nos move. Ela não podia realmente lembrar a vida humana, era parte do trato. Deixar de flutuar no infinito com o preço de não ser mais humana, de não lembrar de nada da vida anterior. De quem ela foi. De quem ela amou. Mas mesmo assim, o frio estava lá. Se ela fechasse os olhos, podia lembrar do infinito. Estava ficando mais e mais difícil.

Mais difícil do que olhar nos olhos das pessoas que conviveram com ela quando era humana.

A tristeza mascarada por qualquer coisa, escondida por outras das milhares de emoções que um ser humano era capaz de sentir. Ela podia sentir que ainda estavam de luto. Porque é, era o corpo, o rosto, a voz... mas não era a amiga deles. A heroína que havia se tornado mesmo que não fosse (aparentemente) nada mais do que humana. E essa presença não era muito diferente de uma estátua que se movia.

A estátua, oh, ela gostava da estátua. O tributo para um herói caído que não foi agradecido vezes o suficiente. Porém, havia algo que ainda incomodava. Algo cavado em pedra e metal era, de algum modo, muito mais humano do que ela. Por algum motivo que ela não conseguia perceber, machucava lentamente.

Não havia algo para fazer no momento, os pequenos crimes sendo resolvidos por policiais e outros heróis. Então ela olhou para baixo, os dedos se movendo cobertos pelo uniforme, quase tão negro quando vantablack. Sólido e escuro, mas confortável. Um lembrete de como ela estava longe de ser humana, que havia nada mais do que a forma de um corpo. Um lembrete de que era como uma deusa, seus poderes garantiam isso e as ações também. Mais forte do que Supergirl, imortal e nada que pertencesse às quatro dimensões facilmente acessíveis era capaz de machucá-la.

Mas algo estava doente e ela não gostava disso, odiava. Sentimentos não eram positivos. De qualquer maneira, ela não deveria sentir algo, era mais simples desse jeito. Ela não podia salvar qualquer um e toda essa história e não sentir ajudava a seguir em frente depois das falhas. Porque deusa ou não, ela não era onipresente e nem onipotente (nenhum deus é). Porém, sentia algo agora. Muito, mas muito menos potente e intensamente que um humano, o que podia ser classificado como algo fisiológico. Assim como a não necessidade de comer ou descansar ou fazer nada humano. Esse corpo só havia a forma e era adaptado para quando ela voltou.

Mesmo sendo algo diferente, havia essa pequena voz lá no fundo dizendo  _eu ainda estou aqui._ (Talvez a humana ainda estivesse longe. Algum lugar a anos-luz de distância, naquele universo gelado onde ela estaria flutuando tentando voltar para casa. Tentando voltar para sua família. Tentando voltar.)

Mesmo distraída, ouviu as botas suavemente pousando atrás dela e os passos: "Doeu?" Kara perguntou, sem hesitar ou pensar mais.

"O que?"

"Morrer."

"Não me lembro. Não existe muitas memórias de Antes."

"Oh, certo."

"Você soa decepcionada."

"Eu estava curiosa, sabe, é um pouco difícil de me matar."

"Estou ciente, Garota de Aço. Você chegou perto."

"Foi doloroso."

"Kryptonita, não a morte iminente" houve uma pausa, sem alguém se mover ou falar algo "Você só está curiosa? Isso é sobre morrer ou sobre como a sua amiga se sentiu?"

( _Sua amiga,_ se distanciar talvez silenciasse a voz.)

O silêncio foi pesado, oprimindo e sufocando. Ela podia ouvir o zumbido baixo de quando Supergirl estava pronta para soltar o raio de calor. Não se preocupava, não era algo que a machucaria de qualquer maneira.  Mas incomodou, a ameaça silenciosa. Assim como a raiva mal contida nas próximas palavras.

"Isso não é da sua conta."

"Você perguntou primeiro."

"Continua não sendo da sua conta."

"Está bem, sinto muito."

* * *

 

Havia uma espécie de religião se formando, ela percebeu isso. Depois da invasão, depois que todos viram o formato humano do rosto. Ninguém tinha uma resposta clara, mas isso não era importante. O rosto, o traje escuro, olhos brilhantes, estava tudo espalhado em todos os cantos de National City e lentamente se espalhando pelo resto do país, pelo resto do mundo. A imagem dela carregando o corpo ferido, salvando a heroína pessoal de National City.

Deusa parecia um nome comum, salvadora. O que a humanidade estava esperando, estava precisando, alguns a chamavam de filha de deus (e o quanto demoraria para caçarem ela? Ou já foi crucificada o suficiente?). Aquela que poderia fazer o mundo melhor - e que estava fazendo. Devagar, passos curtos. Resolvendo problema por problema. Salvando pessoa por pessoa.

Ainda havia aqueles que a chamavam de  _a Luthor que voltou dos mortos._ Não sabia o quanto isso era verdade, já que havia somente o corpo. Não importava, havia mais pessoas a idolatrando do que a odiando. Um plot twist que ninguém viu. 

A notícia de ter salvo Supergirl se espalhou como incêndio florestal no verão, rápido e desenfreado. Mais rápido do que a manchete  _a morte da última Luthor_ meses antes. 

O argumento apontando o uso da espada de kryptonita era rebatido prontamente com  _você faz o que precisa fazer._ E ela fez o que precisava fazer. Não importava se alguma parte do público fosse usar a espada como uma prova de que ela poderia muito bem fazer o mesmo com Supergirl. Não havia como impedir se ela decidisse matar a heroína.

Matar era necessário quando não há outra opção e naquele momento, não havia. E ela não hesitou. 

Talvez a vida de pessoas diferentes tenha valores diferentes.

* * *

 

O sentimento de morrer.

O estranho sentimento de morrer.

Ela não realmente se lembrava disso.

Se sentindo em perigo, mas sem nenhum medo. Talvez saber que a Garota de Aço estava a caminho, voando o mais rápido que podia, acima da velocidade do som, explodindo janelas pelo caminho. Ou talvez porque estivesse acostumada com tentativas de assassinado. Comuns demais, mas era o preço a se pagar por ser a última Luthor livre. Morte era o perigo constante.

Então, houve essa dor aguda através do seu peito. Um momento que pareceu durar para sempre antes do escuro. O grito, não era o dela. A dor e o calor de sangue escorrendo livremente. Caindo sem tocar o chão, porque braços de aço seguraram ela antes. O vazio e o estupor lentamente tomando conta de tudo, então havia a solidão com uma dose de paz. A mente dela sumindo pela escuridão, então a voz de Kara era somente uma voz, sem palavras e ela não teve chance de ver os olhos perfeitamente azuis por uma última vez (não era tão ruim, não poder ver toda a dor e todo o medo). 

Não era para ser assim, morrer sangrando nos braços dela. Da última filha de um planeta morto e que havia perdido coisas demais. Sem poder contar os sentimento. Se afogando no próprio sangue sem conseguir formar últimas palavras.

Não era uma memória clara, mas às vezes sentia o sabor metálico de sangue. Não se lembrava de momentos antes, quem atirou ou porque. As investigações haviam esfriado, depois de chegarem à incontáveis becos sem saída. 

Talvez fossem os genes humanos encontrando seu jeito de se manifestarem. Curiosidade, necessidade de saber, traços humanos demais para alguém que não era dessa espécie.  _Quem_ puxou o gatilho,  _por que_ ela teve que morrer. Era tão humano, ser egoísta dessa forma. Se perguntando se não foi justo. Se ela seria mais feliz se não tivesse morrido com um buraco no peito. Mesmo com todas as coisas boas que era capaz de fazer sendo uma deusa.

O som abafado do tiro, a sensação da bala atravessando e destruindo tudo pelo caminho. Um tiro perto demais, tirando qualquer chance de sobrevivência. (Covardemente tirando o que poderia ter acontecido).

Então ela continuava flutuando como um anjo (na terra, no espaço).

_Sem tocar o chão._


End file.
